Ruptured water lines and malfunctioning equipment connected to water lines can result in serious flooding to the interior of a building or home. The flooding generally occurs when the equipment or building is unoccupied by anyone who can detect the accumulation of water and shut off the water supply to the building. Because it is not always possible to have a person supervising equipment or within the building twenty-four hours a day, it would be desirable to have a valve assembly installed within the water lines of the building that would prevent the flow of water through the water line once a flow period through the line exceeds a predetermined interval. It would be a further benefit if the valve were easily connectable with the waterline input of an appliance such as a dishwasher or washing machine. It would also be desirable if the user could adjust the predetermined flow interval to accommodate specific appliances or waterlines. In addition, it would be a benefit if the valve included telephone alert capability for sending an alarm signal to a receiving station alerting an operator of possible flooding conditions within a building.